


Loving Tony Stark

by Bubaloon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love?, Oneshot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubaloon/pseuds/Bubaloon
Summary: It's hard to love someone, but even more harder love tony stark.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader, tony stark x reader
Kudos: 5





	Loving Tony Stark

**1**  
You don't just love Tony Stark and then keeps   
living like nothing is wrong with the world,   
that's not how it works.  
Not really dear.  
  
 **2**  
And you ask yourself why.  
Why him? Tony is too old, and maybe too cynical for you.  
Men like him don't love ordinary people like you.   
You should have known that.  
 _You should have loved someone else._   
  
**3**  
Perhaps you feel attracted to him for being rich.   
Seems legit.  
Or because he's a damn genius in his field.  
Maybe it was his high self-confidence and ironic smile.  
You don't know for sure.  
But one thing is true, you can't fool yourself forever.  
You have been lying to yourself unconsciously for a while.  
Don't worry dear, everybody does the same from time to time.  
You don't need the ugly truths,  
although, sometimes, they are all you have.  
  
 **4**  
So that's the thing dear,  
you love him because Tony Stark is special.   
_The bright kind.  
The extraordinary kind.  
The powerful kind._  
And you, well, you are not.  
And the sad part is,  
You'll never be.  
Not like him.  
  
 **5**  
 _“Heroes don't love ordinary human beings,”_  
you think to yourself.  
But dear, for once, you are wrong.  
You will find out soon enough anyway. 

  
— _Love is such a strange thing to see reflect on the eyes of **iron man.** _


End file.
